My Enemy and My Lover
by Teravfon101
Summary: Takes place somewhere after Season 2. Maybe Season 3. Side Story of 'Until You're Mine'. Perrine never meant to fall in love with Eila. She never did. But one simple confession from Eila could turn their life into a war. A war of love and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Perrine**

I don't know how long have I moved on from my crazy obsession with the Major. All I know is that when Commander Minna announced her wedding with the Major, I broke down... and Eila was there to comfort me. It has been weeks when the announce came, and here I am, happily chatting with my one and only (considered on occasion) enemy, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. One might say how are we friends in the first place, but that is another story to tell. Somehow though, whenever I talk with her or whenever I'm with her, I always feel... comfortable. Like, I feel safe and secure with her. At times, when we would hug or make accidental contact, I can feel my face heat up and heart rate quicken. God, don't tell me I'm in love with her... I don't want to steal her from Sanya.

"Hey four-eyes. You alright?" Eila asked, distracting me from my train of thoughts. Ah, I must've been spacing out.

"Yes. I'm alright. Why do you ask?" I replied in a casual manner. Christ, sometimes it's hard for me to keep secrets from her. "What were you saying?"

"Asking, not saying." The white-blonde corrected me playfully. "So, how's your life now?"

"Good. Like the usual, just take out the stalking and obsession," I added in as a joke.

Eila chuckled. "Hah. Good that you are able to move on. Also, is there anyone that you have your eyes on?"

I gulped at that. Why would she want to know? "Why do you ask, Diamond Ace?"

"Nah nothing. I was just wondering. You can trust me you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," she retorted.

"Is it perhaps that you have laid your eyes on me? Is that why you ask?"

At that question, Eila froze. Her cheeks began to redden and her eyes sort of widened. Don't tell me...

"Ah shit, look at the time. Gotta go four-eyes. See ya at training," Eila said, avoiding any eye contact and stood up. But before she could even exit the area, I grabbed her wrist.

"Eila Juutilainen, look at me." I said with a stern voice. Saying that successfully made her turn her head to look at me.

"What," Eila said, saying it as if it was a statement.

I breathed in. "Is it true? That you like me?"

Once again, she froze. Eila's face began to redden and my heart began to pound. It feels like my heart is going to break through my ribs at any second. She began to wrap her arms around me and I blushed at the contact. Just, what is she trying to do.

"Yes," she murmured in my ear. With that said, I eagerly returned the hug.

"I like you too," I said ever so softly. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and savored the moment. It feels like I am in some sort of fairy tale.

But little did I know, Sanya was watching us from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eila**

Christ… I can't believe I confessed to Perrine. I mean four-eyes! The girl whom I always tease… and the girl who I am slowly falling for. Wait- what?

Fine, I admit it; I'm falling for her. It's like, after comforting Perrine through her heartbreak, she's erasing the line between _enemy_ and _lover_. I know, you might be thinking, how are we enemies? Well, it's another story to tell. But what's worse, is that my love for Sanya is slowly fading. Ever since she stepped into the base, I have always been in love with her; her eyes, her hair, her face… Every single thing about her.

I thought she felt the same way about me too, but I guess that vanished when Miyafuji entered. At first, everything went well, Miyafuji wanting to be friends with Sanya and all. But I began to notice that Sanya began to _like_ her. I don't know which _like_ it was, but I was so overwhelmed with jealousy, I began to avoid her. Even though it was painful, I didn't want to see her, because I know it would give me a heart attack.

I was going to confess to Sanya anyways, but I guess that plan is ruined now.

Back to where I was, I was slowly walking to my room, fatigue spreading over my whole body. I just came back from the training. After Perrine's short confession, we had all been called by the Major for training. Unfortunately, it took longer than usual. So, Sanya is already on patrol. Of course, since I'm avoiding her, I don't go on night patrol with her anymore.

As I changed into my sleepwear, that little confession is still lingering in my head. And of course, my love issues about Sanya. What am I going to do about it?

I crawled onto my bed, and without wasting any second, closed my eyes and let the sleep overtake my body.

But the thought of Perrine's confession was still in my head.

* * *

><p>Hello! Teravfon101 here! I appreciate you guys reading my first story and now, Chapter 2 has been published! So yeah, as you can see, this is pretty much a side story to <em>Until You're Mine<em>. _Until You're Mine _is going to be published somewhere around next week. IF I can clear some of my work so that I have free time. Also, _My Enemy and My Lover_ is pretty much Eila and Perrine's POV. Whereas _Until You're Mine_ is Sanya's POV (which isn't quite final). So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i'll see guys in the next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Perrine**

So far, the morning hasn't gone any worse. Well, not yet. As I was walking down the hallway to the dining area, I accidentally bumped into someone.

And that someone had to be Major Mio Sakamoto.

Well, great morning! "Good morning, Major." I said, smiling at her. Even though I have this slight pain in my heart, I know that I'm all for Eila.

"Ah, good morning too, Perrine. Slept well?" she replied.

"Yes ma'am."

"So, I heard about the love confession that Eila did," she said, a small smirk on her face. How did she know?!

"Well, I happen to see you two exchanging _words_."

A blush exploded on my face. "Does anyone else know?"

"More like the whole base,"

"WHAT?!" I said, accidentally screaming in the Major's face. How in the world did the whole base knew about this?!

I was staring at the Major with a 'how-did-they-know?' look. "Well, it's because the whole base were curious what the two of you are doing since you guys are taking a lot of time," she explained. "So they separated into teams. It only happened to be me that found out. I didn't know how they knew about it though."

I placed a hand on my forehead. I can feel a headache coming in. Who in the base decided to spread this?

As we headed towards the dining room in silence, we can see some of the Witches in the kitchen already. But one caught my eye: Eila.

What made it worse was that I sat beside Eila, then Sanya after that. So if the whole base knew about this, then Sanya knew as well. This is going to be a very difficult obstacle to pass in the morning...


	4. Chapter 4

**Eila**

Morning was terrible. Literally.

It was filled with cheeky smirks and smiles that would piss me off right away. I even tried to hold back my urge to throw a piece of bread from the table to Hartmann and Lucchini's face! Even though they wouldn't say it, I knew what it was about:

The confession.

Yes, that was the center topic now. Everybody was shocked at first (I have my own sources on how I knew) but they seemed to have become used to it. Well, except one; Sanya.

She was giving me uncomfortable stares and sometimes moved away from me if we were too close. But what can I do now? If my feelings for her came back, then…

I shook that thought out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that. Right now, all of us are walking towards the bath. Most of the times, I should be comfortable around everyone taking off their clothes and all, but now, it feels weird, especially with Four-eyes around. I decided to walk at a slower pace, letting me be the last to enter the change room. As I began stripping off my clothes, I can sense a strange vibe emanating from the bath. A mischievous one to be exact.

As I entered the bath, the usual was expected. But somehow, the vibe was still around. Maybe that was just my imagination...

I heard footsteps behind me, and when I looked, I saw something. Correction, some_one_. It was Perrine, walking inside the bath, hair flowing and glasses nowhere to be found. She was just walking past by, but to me, I think she was strutting in my direction. I didn't even notice that a trickle of blood ran from my nose. Everybody (minus Sanya and Perrine) were looking at me, smirks wide across their faces. Even Lynnete was looking at me like that!

I gave them a sharp glare and wiped the blood from my nose. Just ignore them, Juutilainen. They're just teasing you and all.

A few minutes later, I stood up, deciding that I should leave. Besides, there is something that I want to do...

As I stood up, I didn't notice the look Lucchini shot at Miyafuji and that Perrine had stood up as well. When Perrine was right beside me, about to say something, we all heard a yell.

"Oh my God! There's a rat!"

This resulted in everyone looking at the floor with terrifired looks and Perrine jumping into my arms out of fear. At first, I didn't notice due to me looking at the ground trying to look for that pest, but a moment later, I was blushing like mad. _Perrine_ in my arms. Holy shit.

Everyone came to their senses and realized what was going on. They all looked at me and Perrine, still standing in that same position. Perrine finally realized what was going on and jumped out of my arms. If she stayed their longer, I swear, I would've had a nosebleed attack.

Miyafuji stood up from her spot and approached me, her smile never wavering. "So... we all saw that incident there," she started. I was beginning to fume. I knew that she was the one who yelled that out.

"Miyafuji..." I said, venom in my words. The look I was giving her was a deadly one. If looks could kill, miss Fuso would've died in a second. She began to back off, ready to sprint. I was walking towards her, as if she was my prey. Our familiars popped out, revealing the Mameshiba while mine revealed the Black Fox. In a second, she was already running with me on her tail. Oh she's gonna pay...

* * *

><p>Heyo, I'm back! Sorry if I didnt update and all due to a lot of things happening at once. Short note here though before I get back to what i was doing. Until You're Mine would be delayed momentarily. It should be out by tomorrow. So yea, I hope u guys enjoyed this and I hope you guys will read this til the end!<p>

Teravfon101 out!


End file.
